A network can include client devices in communication with servers. A client device can be a computing device that accesses information or a service made available by a server. One example of a client device can include a laptop computer or desktop computer used to access webpage content over the Internet. A server can be a computing device that provides the information or service to a client device. One example of a server can include a webserver that provides webpage content to client devices.
The flow of data between the client devices and servers can be controlled so that the servers do not become overloaded. For example, if all of the client devices in the network only communicate with a single server, that server can become overloaded. This may result in high latency or server failure. One way to control the flow of data between client devices and servers is using a round-robin scheme, in which communications from client devices are distributed among the servers in a circular order.